


Sneak Peek

by Jasper Kirby (blakesaregrates)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, MICHAEL IS BEAUTIFUL, Masturbation, Michael is gay, Smut, are we really surprised? it's jeremy heere, jeremy heere is a bisexual boy, jeremy is bi, my son - Freeform, pining Jeremy, tagspam, this is literally just pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesaregrates/pseuds/Jasper%20Kirby
Summary: Jeremy sees Michael in the shower. Before and after their relationship.





	Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laugh_a_latte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh_a_latte/gifts).



> This is super short but there will be a longer chapter 2, I promise. 
> 
> For Cece.

He didn’t  _ mean _ to look. But they always just let themselves in, and the bathroom door was open, and he didn’t even recognise the sound of running water. It was an  accident , Jeremy swears it. 

The image of Michael, naked and wet with his eyes closed and head tilted back, his throat all exposed and his fingers tangled in his luscious hair-

It’s now burned into his mind.

He doesn’t follow his faith closely, but he thanks whoever is up there for allowing him to  _ somehow _ play it cool for the rest of the evening. But that evening, when he gets home…

He saw Michael’s dick. He’s only just coming to term with the fact he might also like guys, and he saw his best friend’s naked dick.

And he liked it.

He’s definitely bi.

Jeremy’s upstairs brain doesn’t know how to process it, but his downstairs brain is taking control rapidly. Before he knows it, his hand is down his pants.

He hasn’t been able to do this since before the SQUIP, because just typing  **por** into his hotbar makes sharp shocks shoot down his spine, even if they are just in his head.

But this is different because it’s not porn: it’s  Michael.

His eyes close, and where he used to see bleach blonde girls with ridiculously large boobs and hairless pussies, he now sees Michael, not slim but not fat, with messy dark hair and thick glasses and an uncircumcised dick (weird), nestled in curly, black pubes, straining up against tan skin with whitish stretch marks.

It’s been so long since he’s done this that he just comes in his pants within a minute.

He’s so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and also, do y'all want more little short fics? They're mostly angsty character studies, whoops.


End file.
